undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 23
The group walked back to the gate as Autumn opened it up for them. She smiled as she saw the zombies all dead on the ground and the group came back entirely unharmed. "So far, so good" she said to herself. She walked up beside Frank and Samuel. "So I saw little Sammy trembling out there. He looked quite hesitant" Autumn laughed. "Fuck off!" Samuel replies with a glare. Frank laughs to. Despite the events of the other day, things are looking up now. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and James walk upstairs to Carley's room. They open the door and the kids and Lily smile at them. Carley has a rather forced smile. "How's it going ladies?" Adam asks. Lilly sighs. "Fucking Melissa are her bullshit again" Adam sighs. Melissa started off as quiet person who sobbed to herself. Now she has become a bit of a...bitch?. Adam didn't know the right word. "Don't worry about it, me and Adam will talk to her" James tells Lilly reassuringly. "Do for it Carley, Melissa's ramblings haven't made things any easier. You know what I mean?" ' '"Yeah we do. Don't worry" Adam replies to her. Carley looks at them for a moment and ponders all this for a moment. She looks up with a glint in her eye. ' '"I'm fine Lilly, I'm getting by. Same as anyone else. I just wish Melissa would have a heart and not think the world revolves around her" "Don't worry Carley, we're all here for you" Adam says with a smile. Carley smiles back. "Thanks" "Come'on kid. Let's go see you're dad" Adam says to Jack. Jack looks up from his toys. "Ok!" he says happily and runs out of the room. Adam laughs. The kid acts like the apocalypse hasn't affected him one bit. Maybe things are better that way. Adam, Jack & James and Lily go their seperate ways. Melanie watches Adam for a far. But she can't bring herself to express her feelings. She simply walks back to her room. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Kenneth and Morgan are keeping watch by the front gate. The stare out at the dead corpses littered in the streets. A few biters walk around. "Hell of a day huh?" Morgan asks Kenneth. Kenneth looks over and nods. "Yeah, I'm tired. Like REALLY tired. Going to get a good sleep tonight" "Old man" Morgan jokes. Kenneth chuckles. He then remembers Kevin making the same joke before. He inwardly sighs. Adam and Jack come walking outside and Jack runs up to his father. "Hey dad!" Jack yells. Kenneth turns around and smiles at his son. "Hey Jack, have fun with Carley and Victoria" "Yeah! I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Jack asks hopefully. "Sure" Kenneth replies and jumps off the car. He ruffles his son's hair and hands his gun to Adam. "You going to cook soon?" Kenneth asks him. "Yeah, I'll be in, in a few minutes" Kenneth nods and heads inside the hotel with Jack. Adam steps on top of the car and stands beside Morgan. "We need to talk man" Adam says tilting his head towards Morgan. Morgan chuckles. "Ah, this whole we need to talk shit man. You have a real knack for saying that all the time. It always seems like it might be something important and then it isn't" "Fair enough" Adam replies chuckling himself. "But in all seriousness, it is serious this time" "Well, let's hear it big guy. What now?" "Gun training" "Gun training?" "Yes" "What do you mean gun training?" Morgan asks looking at him. "Are you thick or something? Exactly what I said is what I mean. Just in case we ever have another crisis like the other day, the people staying here need to be able to defend themselves" "You're pretty smart" "How many times have you said that? I know I'm smart, thanks" Adam replies sarcastically. "Ass" "Heh" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Once again, Adam cooked dinner for the group. He had help from Alice and Melanie. Melanie kept blushing every time she got close to Adam. Dinner was quiet affair, the group ate in shared silence as Adam and Morgan wanted to wait until morning to let the group know of their plan. After dinner, Adam was burnt out and decided to call it a night. As he walked down the hallway to his room, he began to hear a banging on the wall from the inside of another room. Curious, Adam twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Inside he found Melissa hanging from a rope from the ceiling. "Holy shit!" Adam yelled. James and Tyler came into the room from behind Adam. "What's going on dude?" James asked but the immediately recognized Melissa hanging from a rope. "...shit fuck" "We got to cut her down!" Tyler yelled. Adam pulled out a pocket knife and cut the rope as James and Tyler caught Melissa's body. Adam put his finger on her throat and felt her pulse. It was normal. James and Tyler carried Melissa to the infirmary. Word spread around pretty quickly about Melissa's attempted suicide. Adam stood outside of the infirmary as Karen started tending to Melissa. Melanie came running up from behind Adam. "Oh my god, I heard about what happened. Is she okay?" Melanie asks. "Yeah, she's breathing fine" Adam while sighing. The world was taking it's tole on people living in the motel. Despite the safety behind the walls of the hotel, something bad always seemed to happen. Melanie rubbed her eyes, she obviously seemed tired. "You look pretty tired" Adam pointed out. Melanie yawned and nodded. "Yeah I'm going to bed, night Adam" Melanie replied as she walked away. Adam loved watching her walk away, but he hated to see her go. He knew what he needed to do, he knew what he wanted to do. Adam walked after her. Adam made a split second decision and turned to his room. He liked Melanie, a lot. But he was nervous to tell her. It was different with Autumn, it was a lust type of thing. But he loved Melanie. Adam walked into his room as Melanie followed behind, unknown to Adam. "Melanie?" a stunned Adam asked as he turned around noticed her. "Want some company Adam?" Adam grinned and nodded. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Melanie' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Larry' *'Alice' *'Karen' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #24.' Category:Issues